


The Moment

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, Drabble, Gen, Metafiction, POV Inanimate Object sort of maybe, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until a decision is made all options still exist, in potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a meta-ish thought I had, expanded into a florid drabble.

She was never a weapon.

She was the point where a decision was made; a future began, a past ended. If the decision was to destroy, she would become a Destroyer. If the decision was to create, she would become a Creator.

The decision was to stop, delay, hide, protect. She became a Protector. A Guardian.

She holds them all within herself now: children, parents, war-torn cities, civilians, warriors, High Council. The mad and the sane, the dying and the newborn. For the Lords of Time, time has been stopped.

All of Gallifrey, caught, held safe, inside the Moment.

Waiting.


End file.
